A New Chance
by JAGgedIverson
Summary: A continuation of A Girl's Best Friend. My take on what happened at Mattie and Jen's apartment after the camera cut out.
1. 1

Title: A New Life Author: JAGgedIverson Rating: (right now) PG Summary: Just a continuation of AGBF. My take on what happened in Mattie's and Jen's apartment after the camera cut out.  
  
A/N: Just so you know I don't like how they ended the episode, so in my story Meredith did not sleep with that dude.  
  
********  
  
Mattie & Jen's apartment North of Union Station  
  
Harm stood in the threshold of the room watching the scene in front of him. Mattie had captured both Mac's and Jen's attention by telling them a story about something that happened at school. He was relieved that Coates agreed to Mattie's roommate. Now Mattie was closer to him and she could have her own, and very much needed, space. Of course, this arrangement was only temporary. He was keeping an eye out for two bedroom houses in the suburbs. Regardless of what Mattie said, he knew the city was not a place to raise a kid. She may think she'd had enough of the country, but the city was an entirely different world. It wasn't that he didn't think she could take it, he knew she was tough; it was the fact that he wasn't just thinking about Mattie. He was thinking about his future children. The children he would have with Mac. No, not Mac. Sarah  
  
Mac. Sarah. Two entirely different people; yet they were the same. Mac, the hard-core, kick-ass, tough-as-nails- marine. Sarah, the intelligent, caring, loyal, and tender woman. They were both beautiful in their own way. The way Mac attacked a case with everything she had was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. No matter what anybody told her, she would fight to win and find justice. But when he went to Russia to look for his father, it wasn't Mac who followed him it was Sarah. It was Sarah who had made sure he wouldn't get himself killed trying to speak Russian. It was Sarah who stopped form getting on that train, granted it was also the fact that they got caught, but she was the main reason. Mac and Sarah. Two entirely different personalities wrapped up in one unbelievably beautiful package. And he loved both.  
  
"Hey Flyboy, you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna make me that dinner you promised?" Mac asked, breaking through his thoughts.  
  
Harm smiled and head for the kitchen. When he opened the fridge he was appalled to find there was only a carton of milk, a box of what looked to be Girl Scout cookies, a bag of mini-recess peanut butter cups, and one apple. He closed the fridge and headed back out to the living room.  
  
"Mattie, I thought I told you to go to the grocery store today."  
  
Mattie looked at Harm, then at Coates and said, "I knew there was something we forgot." She turned back to Harm and said, "I'll go tomorrow."  
  
Harm looked down at his watch and said, "No, I'll go now."  
  
"Would you like some company?" Mac asked, already getting up.  
  
"Sure." Harm smiled and ushered her out of the apartment. 


	2. 2

Grocery Store Somewhere in D.C.  
  
"So, Mac, how are things?" Harm asked, as they strolled down the bread aisle.  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Just things I haven't talked to you about something that wasn't work related in I don't know how long."  
  
"Things are good, Harm." She said, looking at him.  
  
They walked companionably down the aisles, occasionally tossing things in the basket.  
  
"Do you think I can do it, Mac?" Harm asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Man knew what he was talking about, but she didn't truly know how to answer. So she went with what she thought he wanted to hear. "Of course I think you can do it, Harm. Mattie already loves you, that much is clear."  
  
"Thanks. But now how about telling me what you really think instead of what you think I want to hear."  
  
Mac smiled. She'd forgotten that he knew her and could read her like nobody else could. "Harm, I meant what I said in that courtroom. You're going to make a great father; not just to Mattie, but to your future children as well. Do I think it's going to be a challenge? Yes, only because you're not used to taking care of anybody other than yourself. But I know you will do your best."  
  
Harm quietly absorbed her words. It struck him that, even though she didn't say it, she trusted him. And that spoke volumes for him. It meant they were getting back on the right track. They had spent so long on the wrong track, he had started thinking they'd never be more than professional colleagues. But that looked like it was changing now. After she'd come to the courthouse and said what she did to the judge he'd begun thinking about his behavior towards her in the previous months. When he reflected back, he was horrified at the way he'd treated her. He had made a vow to himself that no matter what happens in the future he would never treat her like that again. And while he was reflecting, he had realized that he never actually thanked her for helping with Mattie. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about thanking her. Simply saying thank you didn't seem like enough. But, he thought it might be a good place to start.  
  
When they finally decided they had enough food, they headed to the check- out line.  
  
"Thank you, Mac." Harm said quietly, interrupting the silence that hung between them.  
  
Mac turned to him and asked, "For what?"  
  
"I was thinking, and I realized that I never really, truly thanked you for helping me with Mattie's case. And I realize that simply saying thank-you isn't enough. But I figured it was a good place to start." Harm said, looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"You're welcome, Harm. Regardless of what you might think it makes me happy to see you happy."  
  
"I know. And the same goes for me."  
  
Mac seemed to consider this for a minute, before asking, "Is that why you've done the things you've done in the past?"  
  
They reached the register before Harm could answer so Mac figured he was using this opportunity to back out of the conversation because it was getting too personal. They were silent the entire time the person was ringing up their food and they were silent the entire ride home. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more of a still silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts and didn't realize they were home until Harm shut off the engine.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me, Mac."  
  
"No problem, Harm. It's what friends do." Mac said, grabbing some of the bags.  
  
"Friends, right." Harm mumbled under his breath before grabbing the remaining bags and following her up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the apartment Harm decided that he would have his own private dinner with Mac. They'd gotten some TV dinners, so he wouldn't have to worry about Mattie and Jen. When they entered the apartment they found Mattie and Jen both asleep on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
"Well, guess I won't be having to cook for four tonight." Harm whispered.  
  
Mac laughed lightly and said, "How about we put the food away and go back to your place and eat. They look like they had a big day."  
  
"You read my mind." Harm stated simply. 


	3. 3

Harm's Apartment North of Union Station  
  
"So, what are we eating?" Mac asked, watching Harm prepare some vegetables for what looked to be some kind of salad.  
  
"If I told you, I would have to kill you." Harm said. "Which would defeat the purpose of making dinner. So, you'll just find out when it's ready."  
  
Mac smiled in response and headed towards the couch. "Harm, whatever happened to that TV that magically appeared on your coffee table?"  
  
"It's in Mattie's apartment. I kept it in storage for a long time. I never watch TV and it was one less thing I had to buy."  
  
"So, you gonna buy that DVD player Coates mentioned?" Mac asked, jokingly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm still in shock that all of this happened so fast. I mean last week Mattie hadn't even begun packing and now she lives down the hall."  
  
"Is that how it's going to stay?"  
  
"No way. I'm actually looking for three-bedroom houses in Falls Church."  
  
"Really? Any luck?"  
  
"There were a few that looked nice, but I couldn't afford that. Besides, Mattie just moved in and I was thinking that maybe we should wait until the school year ends before we pack up and move. I figured it would be better for her studies and all."  
  
"That's probably a good idea. When does the school year end?"  
  
Harm thought for a moment before answering, "I think it ends the first week of June."  
  
"That should be enough time to find a house."  
  
"Hopefully. Alright, dinner's ready. Grab a seat and I'll set everything on the table."  
  
Mac did as requested and watched as Harm set a salad and a pitcher of iced tea on the table.  
  
"What kind of salad?"  
  
"An everything-but-the salad."  
  
"Everything-but-the?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Everything-but-the-kitchen-sink. Meaning it's got all the vegetables and some meat." He explained. "Hmm. Can't say I've ever heard of it before. Must be a vegetarian thing."  
  
"Must be." Harm agreed, serving her a portion, then himself. He waited for her reaction before taking a bite himself. "Well?"  
  
"Mmm, very good. You know, if you ever have trouble finding a job again you could probably get a job as a chef in some high-class restaurant. That is, as long as you don't cook Harm's Special Meatless Meatloaf." Mac teased.  
  
"Well, hopefully that won't happen any time soon."  
  
They lapsed into silence while they finished their meal. Again, it wasn't an awkward silence it was more of a still sill silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. Harm, again, thinking about Mac. And Mac, thinking about how she hoped Harm never had to or wanted to find another job again; at least not in the near future. When dinner was over Harm put the leftovers in the fridge and the dirty dishes in the sink.  
  
"Can I help you clean up anything?" Mac asked, already knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"No, I'm just gonna put the dishes in the dishwasher."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm sure you've got a lot to do tomorrow, unpacking and all that. Thanks for dinner, Harm." Mac said, grabbing her purse and shrugging into her coat.  
  
"Mac, about what you asked me at the store. Yes." Harm said, hoping she would understand.  
  
"What did I ask you?"  
  
"You asked if the reason why I've done the things I've done in the past in because I just want you to be happy. The answer in yes." Harm stated quietly.  
  
Mac stood silently by the door as his words echoed through her head. He didn't stop her from almost marrying Mic because he wanted her to be happy. He didn't try and stop her when she left JAG and the military to work for Dalton's firm because he wanted her to be happy. Hundreds of different situations flashed in her mind; examples of his words.  
  
Harm watched her as she mentally went through all the scenarios that proved what he said was true. He watched as she took off her coat and set her purse on the table by the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harm asked.  
  
"We need to talk, Harm." Mac stated evenly. 


	4. 4

Harm's Apartment North of Union Station  
  
Harm knew this was. However, he didn't know it was going to happen tonight. He'd wanted to talk to Mac about.things since the night she came to his apartment to tell him that she was going on Webb's mission. He'd wanted to tell her that she was the most important thing in his life, well, her and Mattie. But if he were pressed to admit it, he'd say Mac was more important. He knew he should be focusing on Mattie and taking care of her, but Mac was always there in the back of his mind. He knew that he was ready to talk. And he knew he might have trouble talking about some things, but if he wanted Mac to understand he had to talk about them.  
  
"You're right, Mac. We need to talk." Harm said, motioning for her to take a seat. He sat after she did, across from her so he could see her face.  
  
"Since you brought it up, I guess I'll start." Where to start was the problem. He had so much to say, so much to make her understand. And some things he knew she wouldn't understand. Like when he gave up his whole life to go find her in Paraguay, he thought she would understand what he was trying to tell her.  
  
Mac didn't fully understand the logic in what he just said, but she knew if he didn't go first that he probably wouldn't say what he wanted to say. So she stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak.  
  
He was getting more unsure by the minute. He didn't know where to start and he knew he had to say something or she would leave. Or worse, ask him a question that he wouldn't be able to answer. He thought back to how the woman in front of him was more like two different people. You could be talking to Sarah one minute, then say something wrong and BANG! you're talking to Mac. Harm chuckled, realizing that you probably wouldn't be talking; you'd most likely be getting your butt chewed off. He didn't want that to happen, so he had to choose his words carefully. He wanted to have this conversation with Sarah. He thought about starting there, telling her how she was really two different people and that he loved them both. But he realized that she probably wouldn't understand. Hell, he barely understood. But, he had to say something and it had to be now.  
  
So, knowing his time was running out, Harm blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Mattie really likes you, you know?" 


	5. 5

Harm's Apartment North of Union Station  
  
What the hell? Of all things to say I say that?!? Harm thought to himself. He'd just spent five minutes thinking how he didn't want to say the wrong thing and end up with her mad at him. And what does he do? He says the thing most likely to turn Sarah into Mac.  
  
Mac stood in shock. The words he said not really making sense until she shook herself out of her daze. And when they did register she had to stop herself from throwing the nearest heavy object directly at his head.  
  
He was going it again, backing away from her. Maybe it was a sign, telling her she should finally give up on the man standing in front of her. But she wasn't gonna let him off the hook that easy. They were going to have this discussion, tonight.  
  
"No. NO! You are not going to do this to me again! We're gonna have this conversation, Harm, and we're going to have it now. You can say whatever you want to change the subject but I'll keep changing it back. We're not gonna talk about Mattie, we're not gonna talk about who she likes and who she doesn't, and we're definitely not going to talk about what she did on New Year's Eve! This discussion has been tabled for long enough. And maybe if we get this over with, my life can get back to some resemblance of normalcy." Mac said fiercely.  
  
In all honesty, Harm had expected Mac to walk out the right out the door. What had she said? If she has the conversation her life can get back to normal? What the hell did that mean? She sure acted like her life was normal when she was going out with Webb.  
  
"What do you mean your life's not normal? It sure seemed that way to me when you were going out with Webb." Harm said in an accusatory tone.  
  
"Let's not go there."  
  
"Why not? It's part of the reason we tabled this talk."  
  
"Fine. You want to talk about Webb? Then, by all means, let's talk about Webb. I was never going out with him, as you put it. We, like you and I, are just friends. When we went out to dinner or lunch it was always, believe it or not, to talk about you and where the hell you were on your latest mission. But recently, I've used Webb as an excuse to not go with you because I knew something like this would happen."  
  
Harm took a deep breath and a mentally stepped back. He didn't want the conversation to take this route. He'd wanted to have a honest and quiet conversation with her. Now it had turned into a screaming match. He had to say something that would take the conversation back to where he needed it to be.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought that up. This is not where I wanted to go with this conversation. Do you think we can start over?"  
  
Mac also took a deep breath and thought about where she wanted this discussion to go. In her mind she saw them sitting side by side on the couch, talking quietly and finally getting to where she'd always wanted them to be.  
  
"Yeah, Harm, we can start over. But this time I am going to start." 


End file.
